All My Loving
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Sakura sempre o amara. Nunca nem mesmo quando ele a deixou ela se esqueceu dele, pois seu coração sabia que um dia ele voltaria para os seus braços. Mas quando estava perdendo as esperança es que ele aparece na sua porta com uma proposta mirabolante.
1. Default Chapter

**Resumo**

_Em um mês de novembro Sakura relembra como foi difícil dizer a Adeus para o seu único amor. Que além de roubar seu coração tirou seu chão e sua razão de viver. _

_Na verdade é apenas mais uma songfic, sem pretensão nenhuma. Terá três capítulos, previamente prontos. Que dependera apenas dos números de reviews que receberei. Como não tenho revisora para essa, qualquer ajuda será aceita. _

**Deixem, comentários. Por favor!**

**Beijos!**

**Anna Lennox**

**Novembro**

**Novembro 2003- O começo**

"Você esta realmente apaixonada por esse "garanhão", Saki?"-perguntou Jenny Winston, a velha enfermeira chefe do Hospital Central De Tókio.

"Sim, Jenny. Ele foi meu único amor."-respondeu ela com os olhos brilhantes."-Eu o amo desde que tinha apenas doze anos."

"Eu sei disso."-falou com cautela."-Mas você é tão jovem...Praticamente uma criança, e ele um playboy que já despedaçou vários corações."

"Sei, eu sei que ele tem uma certa "fama" de conquistador."-concordou impaciente. Odiava relembra o passado boêmio de Shoran.

"Para cada dia da semana a uma mulher disponível."-falou contundente."-Eu não falo isso para deixá-la insegura, falo isso para o bem de seu coração."

Sakura compreendia o lado da amiga, Jenny tinha cinqüenta e nove anos, como ela sempre diz, bem vividos. Era igual uma mãe-coruja, sempre fora sua protetora. Além de ter uma grande parcela em seu sucesso profissional. O que não fora nada fácil, mas conseguira com muita luta e dificuldade para construí uma carreira. No momento era uma enfermeira especializada, e capaz até mesmo de fazer uma micro-cirurgia sem a ajuda de um cirurgião. Tinha um currículo que muitos queriam ter, mas o que poucos sabiam era o quanto sofrera para está ali. Sendo respeitada por suas habilidades. Era uma profissional indispensável em qualquer hospital que viesse a trabalha. Mas infelizmente o sucesso profissional não a mais satisfazia. Precisava do carinho e o amor de Shoran, um afeto que jamais foi substituído por nenhum homem.

"Eu conheço Shoran há vários anos..."

"Mas faz dez anos que ele não lhe da noticias."-falou sarcástica.- Por que agora do nada voltou?

"Ele nunca me esqueceu, como eu jamais pude tirá-lo de meu coração."

"Eu não acredito nessa história, Sakura."

"Que não acredite."-resmungou brava.-Eu o amo, e nada vai nos separar...

"Não até a próxima loira peituda aparece, e ele se "apaixonar"."

Não gostava e nada do tom de censura na voz da amiga. Sabia que Shoran tivera várias mulheres, entre elas loiras, atrizes, modelos. Afinal ele era um jornalista famoso, âncora de um tele-jornais mais vistos nos lares japoneses. Ele era brilhante, bonito e quando sorria o mundo a seu redor parava. Conheciam-se desde de quando eram crianças. Eram vizinhos; ele foi seu primeiro namorado, mas abandonara na noite de formatura para segui o seu sonho, e ela não incluía nele. Afinal uma menina pobre não era o suficiente para um jovem rico que tinha o mundo a seus pés. Lutara para ser digna a ele. E em dez anos seguira todos os seus passos, até ele inesperadamente bate em sua porta com uma proposta mirabolante de um casamento relâmpago.

Ele a ama, ele tinha que amá-la. Pois odiava aquela sensação de esta entregando seu coração nas mãos erradas. Temia que Jenny estivesse com a razão, mas não deixaria seu lado racional toma conta de seus desejos mais uma vez.

"Eu confio nele, Jenny."-falou sem segurança."-Ele me ama, eu sei disso."

"Se fosse você, minha filha, não confiava muito nesse rapaz, algo me diz que ele a fará chora lágrimas de sangue."

Aquilo era um conselho e uma previsão ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era um conselho e uma previsão ao mesmo tempo. Mas nada a iria fazer desisti da última chance de ser feliz. Ao lado dele.

Você é pura e delicada, e não merece sofre... Não merece mesmo.-falou passando uma das mãos no rosto dela.-Eu não o conheço, mas sei o quanto sofreu por ele te desprezar. Ele nunca cumpriu com a suas promessa e durante anos não escreveu nem ao menos duas linhas.

"Ele estava ocupado."-tentou justificá-lo, mas o que era em vão.

"Nem todo tempo, querida."-rebateu cansada."-Mas não posso impedi-la de seguir seu destino...Vá em frente, pois sempre estarei a seu lado para consolá-la."

"Eu sei, mãe-ursa... Eu sei."-falou sorrindo, abraçando a única mulher que a tratou com dignidade, sem vê-la como uma aventureira ambiciosa, ou uma doente com epilepsia, o que realmente tinha, e sofria muito por isso... Sempre foi uma pedra em seu caminho, e um motivo para ter vergonha.

* * *

"O que você está fazendo não é o certo, Shoran."-falou Eriol demonstrando estranhezas pela a atitude inesperada do amigo."-Sakura é uma boa garota, mas não é o seu tipo de mulher. E você concorda com isso...Então porque iludia-la se não ama.-pausadamente continua.-Só se em dez anos você mudou sua forma de pensar com relação a ela e a doença que a persegue?" 

"Eu não mudei de idéia, Eriol."-falou bebendo rum.-Sei que não a amo, e jamais poderie amá-la... Sakura é tão ingênua que o único sentimento que tenho por ela é pena.

"Então por que magoá-la?"

"Eu não vou feri-la," -replicou nervoso.-e você sabe muito bem o que me motivou a procurá-la.

"Já sei, já sei que é por causa de uma clausula no inventário de avô."-falou taxativo.-"Mas porque justamente ela, que te ama tanto que não enxerga além de sua própria paixão?"

"Meu avô citou-a em seu testamento, e deixou bem claro que só irei recebe o dinheiro quando não me casar com ela."-explicou sem vontade.

Um dia chegara a amar aquela menina com incríveis olhos verdes e um sorriso que a até o hoje o deixava sem razão. Mas esse dia fora embora, e o que sentia por ela se tornou apenas uma sina em seu caminho. Sua mãe vivia perguntando o por que deixara de gostar da vizinha. Ele certamente não tinha a reposta. Porém, sabia que a doença dela tinha um papel fundamental para Sakura cair no mais profundo esquecimento em seu coração. Naquela época era ambicioso e queria voar para novas experiências, e ela era apenas um "bichinho", uma pedra em seu futuro. Tanto que na primeira oportunidade agarra com unhas e dentes a proposta de ir fazer faculdade em Hong Kong, e assim se livrou da única pessoa que pensara um dia amar.

Era fato que tivera várias mulheres, mas nenhuma ocupara o lugar que Sakura chegará ocupar por um curto espaço de tempo.

"E Mel, como fica nessa história?"-perguntou Eriol displicente.

"Ela compreendeu o que me levou a por um ponto final em nosso romance."

"Você terminou com ela?"-perguntou surpreso.

"E porque não?"-rebateu indignado.

Estou surpreso, pois do jeito que você despreza Sakura, até pensei que manteria aquela manequim se neurônios como amante.

"Eu posso se tudo, Eriol, menos desleal."-falou ofendido.-Nunca enganei ninguém, e não será agora que irei começa a passar por cima de meus princípios morais.

"Mas por dinheiro você faz tudo, até magoar um ser sem malicia o pecado."

Eriol sabia que ele não se sentia bem enganando Sakura. Podia não amá-la, mas nutria um grande carinho por ela...Jamais fora sua intenção volta a procurá-la, afinal nada tinha para falar um para o outro, embora sabia que ela nutria um amor quase irracional por ele, e ficar orgulhoso disso, pois mostrava o quanto ele era inesquecível.

Melissa era sua namorada havia apenas três meses, uma modelo internacionalmente famosa, com um belo corpo, mas sem inteligência, o que facilitava as coisas para ele. Não fora difícil se desligar dela, afinal nunca chegara a senti nada por ela, nem mesmo carinho. Ela apenas estava mais status a ele e a seu trabalho. E como Eriol sempre diz, se tem no mundo algo que ele ama é o dinheiro.

"Essa não é minha intenção..."

"Mas é isso que irá fazer."-falou revoltado.-Você não percebe que ela também chora, e sofre, que ela pode ser uma humilde enfermeira, mas ela tem orgulho, e tem que te mesmo, pois ter epilepsia é horrível... É como se não tivesse mais controle sobre seus atos e pensamentos.-Eriol era médico cirurgião, e durante vários anos trabalha em hospital londrino.-O dinheiro não compra a felicidade aléia...

"Não pedi para se intromete na minha vida."

"Mas eu me intrometo, pois vejo agora no monstro que se transformou, Shoran.-falou amargo colocando o copo em cima da mesa, pegando a pasta que estava a seu lado e indo até a porta.

"Nonde você vai?"-perguntou temeroso. Sabia que Eriol poderia estragar seus planos.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, pois não irei dedá-lo a sua "noiva"".-respondeu triste.-Guarde bem minhas palavras, Shoran... A solidão é o pior castigo que se pode desejar para um ser humano. Hoje você é bonito, rico e famoso, mas amanhã tudo pode mudar e toda sua vida desmoronar como um castelo de areia.-concluiu batendo a porta.

Ali ai mais um amigo. Era o quarto que tentava demovê-lo de sua união com Sakura. Mas não desistiria agora... Tinha mais de cinqüenta milhões em jogo, e ela não sairia de mãos abanando dessa aventura. A deixaria bem de vida até seus últimos dias. Sabia que o salário de enfermeira era baixo, e mora num apartamento meia-água em bairro pobre não era o estilo daquela mulher amorosa.

Com a cabeça baixa pegou porta-retrato, e em seguida deitou-se no sofá. Olhando para a foto de Sakura percebia o quanto sentira falta dos lábios carnudos dela. Não podia menti para si mesmo, pois não era de seu costume. Sakura fora seu único amor, e o período em que estiveram juntos foram os momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Mas aquele amor agora era apenas uma lembrança, e nada mais. Jamais voltaria amá-la, pois ele transformara em ser frio e calculista. Só queria o dinheiro do qual ela seria sua ponte. Aquilo era uma traição... Mas não podia perde a vida de luxo que tinha. Segundo o testamento de seu avô deveria se manter casado por um ano com ela, e depois estaria livre para fazer o que bem quisesse com o dinheiro. E seria isso que iria fazer... Pois a única coisa que lhe dava prazer era sua conta bancaria.

Eu nunca vou fica sozinho, enquanto tiver dinheiro para manter os meus luxos.-falou com o retrato que agora jazia jogado no chão.-Você, Eriol e todo mundo irão ver o quanto, que o jornalista Shoran Li, será feliz... E com toda a fortuna da minha família irei enterrá-la nas profundezas mais escuras de minha memória.

**

* * *

**

**Novembro de 1991**

_-Sakura, Sakura onde você estava?-perguntou Li sorrindo.-Não vou mais embora...Mamãe decidiu mora definitivamente em Tomoeda, e o ano que vêm estudarei perto de você. _

_-Que bom Li.-falou alegre.-Não sei o que seria de mim sem a sua ajuda em matemática..._

_-Você melhorou bastante, Sak.-disse sorrindo abraçando ela._

_-Por causa de suas aulas...-falou timidamente.-Acho que não seria capaz de nem solucionar uma equação do segundo grau. _

_Sakura nutria uma paixão secreta pelo o menino esbelto a sua frente, que tinha o sorriso mais encantador do mundo. Ele a fazia ter esperança e até esquece de sua doença. Porém tinha medo de perde a sua amizade e carinho, e por isso ficava quieta, vendo ele namora todas as meninas do bairro. Não queria ser mais uma na vida dele...Queria ser a única, por isso ficava quieta e chorava em silêncio. Sua hora chegaria...Sabia disso._

_-Não se menospreze.-falou sorrindo.-Você é alta ditada, Sakura, quando eu tenho talento com os cálculos, você tem talento com suas mãos._

_-Obrigada...-falou acanhada._

_Colocando as mãos no queixo dela, Shoran a fito com um imenso carinho. Como se ela fosse um ser místico ou de outra galáxia. Era como se ela amasse._

_-Não precisa agradecer, Sakura.-falou aproximando de seus lábios.-Eu só estou aqui...Por causa..._

_Ele a beijo, com carinho, num leve roçar de lábios. Duro menos de cinco segundos, mas foi seu primeiro beijo... E justo com que mais tinha apreso e carinho. Nunca pensara que ele roubaria um seu beijo do nada. Ele sempre fizera questão de nunca se visto a seu lado, eram amigos e vizinhos e nada mais. Raramente ele a convidava para sair, e a dor da desconfiança a alertava que Shoran tinha vergonha dela. Embora não sabendo de sua doença. Naquela cidade era apontada como deficiente física, e não uma pessoa com problema tentado se integra a sociedade. Mas afinal o que poderia espera daquela cidade parada no tempo. _

_-Shoran? O que você está fazendo ao lado dessa...Dessa...-gritou Mia, a namorada dele no momento. Ela na certa não estava gostando em nada da aproximação do namorado perto dela. Afinal que mulher ficaria. Assustada, afastou-se dele._

_-O nome dela é Sakura, Mia.-replicou se afastando dela._

_-Tanto faz.-falou ignorando-a. -Sua mãe me mandou chamá-lo._

_O clima romântico sumira dando lugar a seu verdadeiro papel na vida de Shoran. Ficara renegada a segundo plano._

_-O que aconteceu?_

_-Motivos de família do qual não acho conveniente falar na frente de estranho.-falou incisiva olhando para ela com sarcasmos. _

_Sabia que sua presença ali era indesejada, mas não queria ir embora. Estava feliz, exultante. Shoran a beijara. Fora seu primeiro beijo e dado justo por ele. _

**Novembro 2003- três dias depois...**

A parti daquele dia tudo mudou. Sua vida nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma, relembrou Sakura olhando para o espelho. O vestido branco era simples, não era pomposo e não tinha muitas pedras, a não ser algumas pérolas semipreciosa. Não queria nada de extravagante, era uma garota simples, e não uma perua emperiquitada.

"Você está linda, Sakura.-falou Tomoyo encantada.-Eu juro que jamais vi uma noiva tão bonita e radiante.

"Não estou cansando obrigada, amiga."-falou sorrindo para o próprio reflexo.-Eu amo Shoran com todo o meu coração e isso me faz feliz.

"Eu sei..."-falou com pesar.-Espero que seja muito feliz.

"E serei, Tomy."-falou cintilante.

Tomoyo já não tinha tanta certeza disso. Não por Sakura, sabia que a amiga seria capaz de tudo por aquele homem. Mas ele já não demonstrava nenhum afeto por ela. Seus olhos eram frios como um bloco de gelo. Era terrível chegar à conclusão de Shoran Li não amava Sakura. Queria apenas a felicidade da amiga, mas sabia que ao lado daquele homem isso seria impossível.

"Eu o amo..."-sussurrou virando-se para amiga.-Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...

"Só quero sua felicidade, Saki."-falou entregando o buquê.-Se ele fazer você noventa e nove , feliz eu já ficaria aliviada.

"Ele vai me fazer feliz... Eu sei disso."-falou confiante.

* * *

Shoran sentia-se como se estivesse indo para a forca. Nunca pensara em se casar... Ainda mais com Sakura Kinomoto, a mulher imperfeita para ele. Odiava ter que representa aquele papel. De agora em diante seria um marido exemplar e não mais um playboy. Tinha que se acostumar com isso. A partir de agora sua vida não seria fácil. 

"Nervoso Shoran?"-perguntou Eriol sarcástico.-Afinal a leprosa vai ser torna uma Li dentro de poucos...-olhando no relógio provocou.- minuto

"Já era para ela esta aqui..."

"Pensou ela desisti e deixar o noivo plantando no altar."

"Não brinque Eriol."-falou nervoso.-Esse casamento é importante para mim...

"Apenas para você. Pois a melhor coisa que aconteceria para Sakura é o fato de não se vê obrigada a casar com você.-resmungou.-Afinal como a pobre vai desconfia que é apenas uma marionete em suas mãos.

"Me deixe em paz, Eriol.-vociferou ele.-Posso ser um poço cheio de defeitos, mas nunca enganaria ninguém, você sabe disso.

"Ela sabe do dinheiro do seu avô?"

O silêncio foi a reposta, pois naquele instante os clarins começaram a soar, a trombetas a gritar e o coral a cantar a marcha nupcial. Um anjo vestido de branco caminhava até ele... Ela estava linda, linda como já mais ele tinha visto. A simplicidade de seu vestido contrastava com a pele branca e rosada. Os cabelos soltos mostravam a beleza cálida.

"Sakura..."-falou admirado quando ela aceitava a sua mão.-Obrigado...

Sorrindo com candura beijo sua face, e seguida sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

"Não agradeça...Simplesmente me ame."

Naquele instante estava perdido. Ela era mais que um raio de sol... Era sua vida. Naquele instante esqueceu o motivo o que levava a fazer aquilo... Por um breve instante ele era o homem simples e honesto, que a amava com paixão.

"Eu sempre a amei, Sakura..."

**Continua...**


	2. Come around Again

**Come Around Again**

**Setembro de 2004- Austrália**

**-**O que você quer com isso Shoran? acabar com o que resta da auto-estima daquela jovem.-falou Matt irritado.  
Shoran tinha o rosto parcialmente escondido pelas mãos, estava bêbado, o que já não mais uma novidade. Sua vida estava de ponta a cabeça desde de seu casamento há dez meses atrás. Cada dia que passava compreendia que aquilo fora um erro monumental nem todo o dinheiro do mundo valiam a sua liberdade. Tentara de todas as formas ama sua esposa, mas tudo que sentira por ela fora pena, nem ao menos desejo sentia por Sakura.  
-Isso não é justo Shoran.-o amigo gritava apontando para foto em que Shoran pilotava um iate, enquanto Elisabeth James, sobrinho do rei tinha os seios amostra na proa da pequena embarcação.-Você tem o direito de não amar sua esposa, mas de humilhá-la dessa maneira é covardia.  
Nunca fora a sua intenção machucá-la, mas não resistira ao charme de Elisabeth, sua ex-namorada. Elisabeth era tudo o que Sakura nunca seria, jovem, rica, refinada, sabia falar vários idiomas e tinha o corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher, além de tudo era saudável.  
-Você não sabe a mulher que está perdendo, Shoran, quando se dar conta vai ser ela a não querê-lo mais.  
Esse dia nunca iria chegar, Pois Sakura sempre comeria em sua mão. Ele sabia do poder que exercia sobre a esposa, ela nunca duvidava de sua honestidade, e agora menos ainda que pensava que estava grávida. Segundo ela queria que o filho de ambos tivesse um lar unido,e jamais se divorciaria dele...mas ele sim dela. Faltava apenas dois meses para seu inferno acaba, e sim recebe a herança de seu avô.  
-Elisabeth é uma vigarista que vive de um titulo falso...  
-Por favor, Matt, me poupe dos fuxicos da falida corte inglesa.-falou cínico.-Quem disse que sinto algo por Beth, para mim ela é só mais uma.  
-Shoran, eu nunca foi santo, mas também não sou um ser de moral tão duvidosa como a sua.  
-Olha que você me ofende, Matt.-falou em tom de brincadeira, enquanto andava até o barzinho.-Não sinto prazer com Sakura, tenho mais é que procura em outras mulheres o que me falta em casa.  
Sentio repúdio por Shoran, não conseguia entender por que ele não amava um ser tão frágil e delicado como Sakura. Ela era doce, fazer de tudo para agradá-lo, e ele não a retribui nem mesmo com um sorriso. E ele que a muito amava sofria como um diabo por vê-la ser tão maltrata, por um marido que pensava apenas nele e não no bem-estar de ser tão amável. Como odiava Shoran...se ao menos a tivesse conhecido antes poderia salvá-la daquele destino obscuro e cruel que a aguardava.  
Conhecia Shoran desde de quando era uma criança peralta. E nem sempre ele fora assim tão frio e ambicioso, mas não sabia por que cargas da águas ele mudara tanto. Pelo antes não acostumava a pisar nos sentimentos ainda mais de uma mulher tão bondosa a apaixonada. Alguma coisa acontecera e ele não estava sabendo... Nem queria, pois fosse o que fosse Shoran era um caso perdido.  
-Eu simplesmente o entendo.-falou olhando para a paisagem paradisíaca da capital australiana, vivia ali há quase dez anos e não sentia nenhuma falta do ar sufocante japonês. Em Melbourne o clima além de quente era magnificente. Tinha quarenta e três anos, não e não podia reclama da vida, era rico e reconhecido pela sua brilhante carreira como correspondente de guerra do New York Times, agora vivia sobre os louros da fama, mas tinha o coração atormentado pela a paixão repentina pela a mulher do seu quase ex - melhor amigo.-Tem uma carreira brilhante e uma mulher encantadora que esta grávida de seu primeiro filho...  
-Eu não a amo.-repetiu nervoso.-Antes pudesse sentia algo por ela a não ser pena.  
-Então a trate com respeito pelo o menos.-falou com a alma entorpecida pela a indignação.-Da maneira que esta agindo não só apenas Sakura saíra ferida, mas também a sua reputação como jornalista idôneo que deve ser.  
-Minha vida sentimental não interfere em meu trabalho.  
-Ai que você pensa Shoran.-falou sarcástico.-Sua vida pessoal esta nas paginas de um dos maiores jornais da Inglaterra, logo caíra nas mãos de Sakura e então todos vão saber o quanto você foi desonesto com ela, e ninguém acreditara mais em sua pessoa o que fará perde tudo o que sempre lutou para conquistar.  
Sem sua carreira Shoran não era ninguém, aliás, já não mais imaginava a vida senão encontrasse Sakura em seu apartamento à noite, mas isso não queria dizer que a amava, era apenas um sinal que sua vida com ela caíra na rotina.  
-Senão a ama dê o divorcio a ela.  
-Não, não ainda não...sem ela a herança de meu avô...  
-Será que só essa maldita herança que a aprende em sue lado! O é você que não mais consegue se liberta dela!  
O telefone tocou impedindo Shoran de replicar. Não podia deixar de ficar bravo com o amigo, aliás, desde de seu casamento com Sakura seus amigos começavam a dar sinais de que não aprovavam o seu relacionamento com a jovem. Todos as julgavam como inocente e desprotegida, o que na realidade ela nunca seria. Sabia que dentro dela havia uma garra e uma força para viver que nem ele mesmo tinha.  
-Shoran, telefone é para você.-falou ele a contragosto.  
-Quem é?  
-Sakura...

ooooooo

Sakura sorria sem a mínima vontade para Jenny, era a quinta vez que sua querida amiga pedia para ela deixar o marido relapso. Uma coisa que nunca seria capaz... Shoran não podia ser o exemplo de marido, mas ela o amava e aceitava todos os defeitos que ele tinha. Embora senti tentada a dar um basta naquilo... Mas nunca reclamava e nem pensava em abandonar o navio agora que tinha tudo o que sonhou a seu lado. Um filho em seu ventre e o homem esperado por anos a fio.  
Você está grávida de seis meses, mas não parece...Está magra, abatida, e com um brilho triste no olhar, e tudo isso por que? Por causa de um amor insano por um homem que não a ama como merece.  
-Ele me ama, Jenny... eu tenho certeza.  
-Você não tem certeza de nada, minha filha, nem mesmo se ainda o ama, o seu o odeia.  
-Não fale asneira. Eu adoro meu esposo.  
-Mas ele parece que a odeia...  
-Ele não me odeia, apenas me ama demais...  
-Se amar demais é fazê-la chorar, então eu não sei o que o desprezo.  
Aquela batalha verbal a estava deixando nervosa, e com muita dor no abdômen, o que não era normal no estado que se encontrava. Sua pressão estava alta, e isso só colocava a vida do seu bebê em risco. Sua gestação não estava sendo fácil, além de todos os seus problemas com Shoran tinha a sua doença que sempre nas horas crucias a atacava sem dor e nem piedade. Estava fazendo de tudo para ter aquela criança, porem, sabia que ela tinha poucas chances de nascer saudável.  
-Eu não quero deixá-la nervosa, muito mesmo quero que perca essa criança...sei o quanto ela é importante para você.-falou sorrindo acariciando sua barriga.-Mas não é uma gravidez normal, e você não deve fica preocupada com o seu marido e sim com essa criança que precisa somente de você.  
-Ah, Jenny...porque tudo é tão difícil...-falou não escondendo a angustia.-Eu o amo tanto, mas ele nunca está a meu lado quando preciso...sempre ausente, sempre distante, e o quero sempre a meu lado, quero que ele veja o nosso filho crescendo e vivendo a cada dia.  
-Seu pecado é amar demais um homem que não te merece, querida.-falou triste acariciando os cabelos maltratados pelo feito dos remédios pesados que estava tomando. Sua filhinha estava tão fraca e abatida, que tinha medo que algo de ruim a levasse para sempre... nunca em toda sua experiência presenciara um amor tão forte sobreviver à indiferença do parceiro.  
-Eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que ele me ama...  
-Não, Sakura, ele nunca te amo...então porque continua se acabando quando ele mais passa a maior parte do tempo com...na rua, em vez de esta a seu lado presenciando a metamorfose de seu corpo.-falou ouvindo o soluço de Sakura, sabia o quanto era difícil para ela escuta a verdade que vinha de fatos concretos. Sabia o quanto Shoran era vil e mesquinho, tanto que em menos de um mês de casado já tinha duas amantes a qual expunha para toda a alta sociedade, enquanto Sakura ficava em casa chorando pela a falta de amor do marido. Aquela situação teria que acabar o mais cedo possível...para o bem de Sakura e daquela criança inocente que ela gerava.-Eu estarei sempre a seu lado meu anjo...  
-Sakura?  
-Shoran...preciso muito de um minuto de seu tempo.-falou ela em um tom velado sarcástico.-Claro que posso ligar mais tarde se assim lhe for conveniente.  
Shoran estava visivelmente incomodado com o tom frio na voz de Sakura. Ela nunca o tratara com esse timbre...era como se algo tivesse mudado, e ele nem percebido.  
-Não, tenho todo o tempo do mundo...  
-Que bom, pois cansei de telefonar para você e em vez de falar com você falo com Matt.-falou ela seca.-Daqui a pouco irei da satisfação sobre a nossa vida conjugal a ele, e não mais a você.  
-Como assim? Sakura se você ligou para me censurar, por favor, não perca seu tempo.  
-E desde de quando eu te censuro, me amado.-falou doce.-Apenas tenho saudades de você... e não sinto bem em deixar recado com o seu amigo.  
Sakura era tão meiga e boba que evitava olhar a seu redor para não se machucar. Queria poupá-la, mas não poderia evita seu sofrimento... ele próprio tinha uma parcela de culpa em sua dor.  
-Eu estou muito ocupado com o documentário que estou produzindo.-falou ele, cansado, pronto para dar um ponto final naquela conversa mirabolante.-Afinal Sakura o que você deseja? Se for para namorar por telefone aviso que estou muito cansado...  
-Não, não é isso Shoran.-respondeu ela magoada com o tom frio e impessoal do marido.  
-Então o que é?  
-Me sinto sozinha... já não tenho o mesmo pique do que antes, e meu médico me aconselho a encerrar as minhas atividades n hospital durante o final da gravidez...  
-A questão é o dinheiro, Sakura?-perguntou impaciente.  
Era revoltante ouvi aquela conversa. Shoran não compreendia a necessidades de Sakura, e ela implorava por um pouco de carinho. Sabia que o amigo tinha terminado de grava o documentário há uma semana atrás, e se estava cansado era porque tinha dormido tarde na noite passada, pois ficara até altas horas na boate com Elizabeth.  
-Não... eu não preciso do seu dinheiro, Shoran... eu preciso do seu carinho e afeto...minha gestação não está sendo fácil.  
-Eu estou aqui na Austrália não por prazer e sim por trabalho, para dar uma vida digna a meu filho, por favor, Sakura me poupe do seu dramalhão sem sentido.-falou zombeteiro.-Estou cansado, amanhã conversamos mais sobre isso...  
-Shoran não desliga...  
Ele não esperou mais nenhum segundo. Odiava quando ela implorava por afeto, algo que ele não podia dá a ela... Algo que tinha medo de dá e perde, reserva suas doesse de carinho a suas amantes que o satisfazia com mais intensidade do que a zonza Sakura.  
Evitando olhar para Matt, pegou a chaves do carro e saiu. Naquela noite ele precisava esquecer a amargura de não ama a esposa nos braços de sua fogosa amante.

ooooooo

Sakura sentiu uma pontada forte em seu abdome assim que desligou o telefone. Perguntava-se porque tinha que ama tanto aquele homem, que a tratava como se ela fosse sua mera secretária. Ele a odiava, e não a amava...só não compreendi o por que ele ainda mantinha aquele casamento de fachada. Ele era jovem, bonito e rico podia ter milhares de mulheres, mas fora escolher justo ela para ser sua "empregada" particular. Esperava um filho dele, ma criança que estava destinada a ter a "porta-retrato" como pai. Shoran jamais seria um bom pai, ele jamais seria bom em nada...era superficial demais para amar e se amado.

Com a mão na barriga saliente, Sakura andou por todo apartamento olhando cada cômodo que presenciara seu sofrimento, sua dor e sua angustia naqueles oitos meses de casada. Amava, amava Shoran, mas ele era incapaz de retribui seu amor...era incapaz de lhe dar carinho. Sentido as lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face, entrou no quarto em que vivera momento frustrante de carinho e decepção. Sentindo pontadas fortes na costa sentou no chão, enquanto tentava pegar sua mala... Iria embora daquele antro antes que deixasse que Shoran acabasse com o resto que sobrara de sua dignidade.

Tiraria Shoran de sua cabeça. Tinha que tirá-lo antes que ele voltasse...Tinha a quem amar, e era amada. O amor de infância matara sua esperança de ser feliz.

Pegando algumas pesas de roupas intimas, Sakura viu um papel amarelado pela umidade cair em seus pés. Com as mãos tremulas pela a dor e o calafrio que subia suas costa, sentou na cama, pois seus olhos não queriam acredita no que lia... Fora uma boneca usada para um motivo vil. Fora apenas um fantoche para ser uma escada para a ambição daquele que devia amá-la e respeitá-la.

Sabendo que estava próxima do colapso, Sakura ligou para Jenny, mas quem atendeu foi a secretaria eletrônica.

Aqui quem fala é Jenny, no momento não me encontro ou estou muito ocupada para atender,deixa o seu recado que retornarei mais tarde.

Ouvindo o clique, Sakura falou desesperada... sabia que aquela seria sua última frase antes de desfalece.

Preciso de você...mamãe...

oooooooooo

Matt contemplava a vastidão da cidade, era como se ela nunca dormisse, era como se ali fosse o coração de tudo, do mundo e do universo. O céu estrelado e bonito não dava sinais de chuvas, mas ele sabia que estava para vim uma tempestade que iria assolar tudo e daria inicio a uma nova era. Um novo caminho... um novo tempo para sua alma, para seu coração. Nunca pensara que aos quarenta anos voltaria a amar, mas isso acontecera com a única mulher que não podia ter. A mulher de seu melhor amigo...um homem que não merecia nada, nem mesmo um vintém vindo das mãos dela.

Já amara, e fora amado, mas nunca nenhuma paixão o fizera se senti impotente perante nada. Sakura era um fruto proibido, alguém que só podia ter em seus sonhos.  
-Senhor?  
-Sim, Nadia fale...-disse nervoso por ser interrompido em quando meditava.  
-A uma senhora desesperada no telefone, pediu para chamar sir Li, mas como ele não estava...  
Sakura, Sakura estava desesperada...era só isso que pensava, enquanto pegava o fone que lhe era estendido.  
-Sim...  
-Por favor, onde Shoran...  
Não era a voz delicada de Sakura, era de outra mulher. Era rústica e desesperada.  
-Ele não se encontra,-falou não contendo o tremo das mãos.-mas posso ajuda?  
-Sim...meu filho quando ele chega, avise que Sakura esta no hospital em estado grave... e que precisa de sua presença ao lado dela.-falou a senhora a contragosto. Ela devia odiar Shoran, pois não gostava de implora por sua ajuda.  
Com o telefone em mãos, Matt não pensou duas vezes. Iria ele ficar ao lado de Sakura...Pois seu cérebro apenas registrara que ela estava em estado grave. Deixando um bilhete simples para Shoran, arrumou sua mala e partiu para o Japão.  
Sabia que não podia deixar Sakura sozinha naquele momento.Aquela era sua única chance...sabia disso.

Continua...

Olá!

Bem, consegui modificar completamente o um mocinho preferido de todas. Estava na hora de Shoran deixar de ser "o príncipe" e vira "o sapo". Matt nasceu da necessidade de ser ter um cavalheiro alado que salvaria a alma da mocinha do abismo da solidão.

Estou gostando da maneira que estou conduzindo essa fic. Até o momento não estou me sentindo uma boba ao escrevê-la.rsrs

Um beijo para Camille Castle, MeRRy-aNNe, Carol, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Joana, Hime Hayashi, Sakurinha, Chobi, AnGeL MeGuMi e a Anaisa.

Obrigada a todos! Espero receber review's, para mim é sempre bom sabe a opinião de todos.

Beijos!

Até mais!

Anna


	3. Look What you´ve done

**All My Loving**

**Novembro de 2004**

Nada mais restava a ele a se não lamentar... nem mesmo esse direito tinha mais. Poderia muito bem dividi sua vida em dois períodos, mas naquele momento não valia mais a pena chorar por ter acabado em seu futuro tão promissor. Sua vida estava em cacos e nada podia fazer para colar as peças. Aquele seria seu castigo por ser cego? Ou seria apenas o começo de sua verdadeira penitência? Ainda não sabia...ainda não tinha idéia do que de pior estava por vim.  
-Como assim substituído? Era meu horário...-perguntou ele chocado para o chefe da redação.-Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso comigo.  
-Shoran, não tivermos outra saída a não ser tirá-lo do ar.-falou o senhor já idoso, ele o maior e mais respeitados editores de todo o Japão, e ele o mais famoso apresentador. É grotesco está sendo dispensando daquela maneira.-Sua popularidade caiu de maneira impressionante desde de seu divórcio...  
-Minha vida intima nada tem haver com o meu trabalho.  
-Não, Shoran, não é bem assim.-disse sarcástico.-Você é uma pessoa publica, e querendo ou não sua vida particular sempre será focalizada, e gerara polêmica. E não adianta querer esconder o sol com uma peneira tão fina como a sua moral, pois de nada adiantara.-concluiu firme.-Você é bom profissional, e não seria louco de dispensá-lo...  
-Por isso está me dando férias, sem ao menos me pergunta se queria ou não tirá-las.-virou o rosto revoltado.-Posso ser tudo, fui um canalha com minha ex-mulher disso eu sei, e não preciso que você ou meia-dúzia de babacas julguem meus atos.-disse sorrindo cinicamente.-Mas nunca faltei com o meu trabalho, nunca cheguei atrasado e precisei que outros viessem me substituir, quando tirava minhas férias atrasadas no Caribe. Nunca pisei na bola com essa emissora, agora vocês não me quer mais por causa de um escândalo publicado numa revista sensacionalista qualquer...  
-Não foi qualquer escândalo publicado em qualquer revista, Shoran.-relembrou o senhor nervoso.-E você sabe disso... sua ex-mulher quase morreu por uma imprudência sua...  
-Já falei que da minha vida intima ninguém tem o direito de se meter.  
-Shoran, me poupe, todos já sabem detalhes de sua cachorrice com aquela jovem, e o fato é que as pessoas já não o mais querem com o apresentador principal do jornal da noite.  
-Então estou dispensado...-sussurrou olhando para o próprio reflexo no vidro, não era mais o mesmo o homem e ele sabia disso...tinha perdido todo, e agora perdia o pilar central de sua vida, de seu orgulho e de ego.  
-Eu lamento, Shoran, mas acho que a sua imagem esta desgastada e precisar de um descanso...-falou o editor indo até a porta.-Daqui alguns meses quando a poeira tiver abaixado, e todos já tiverem esquecido daquele incidente você pode em fim volta a seu lugar de destaque...Mas no momento você está dispensado.

()()(Y)()()

Já não tinha mais nada o que se apegar, nada para qual voltar. Acabara de perde algo que gostava de fazer, havia perdido muito com aquela estupidez que fora se casar com Sakura. Nem a herança do avô e nem o carinho de sua esposa. Em vez de carinho e compressão recebia olhares de indignação e ódio. Não era o mais querido do Japão...agora era mal visto por todos os lugares que ele andava. Nem mais seus amigos queriam saber dele... Sakura...bem ela não queria nem ao menos escutar sua voz. Estava tentando reconstruí sua vida bem longe de Tókio, bem longe do Japão, bem longe dele.  
Sentado numa mesa simples de um restaurante decadente de Tókio, Shoran não fora reconhecido. Mas quem o reconheceria...agora que estava bem mais magro, tinha uma espessa barba cobrindo seu rosto pálido e sem mais vontade para nada.  
-O que deseja senhor?-perguntou a jovem garçonete com um sorriso forçado nos lábios.  
-Por favor, um copo de uísque duplo sem gelo.-precisava de algo forte para esquecer os infortúnios da vida.  
-É para já senhor.  
A televisão ligada no tele-jornal que ele um dia apresentara mostrava uma nova cara, com um novo apresentador tão ou mais carismático que ele. Era um tapa na cara, pois no fundo sabia que nunca mais chegaria no patamar que um dia estivera antes.  
-Ele é perfeito, e parecer ser honesto e bondoso. Acho que jamais deixaria a esposa morrendo no hospital para passar férias com a amante.-falou a mulher sentada a seu lado.-Fiquei tão revoltada, me coloquei no lugar da esposa daquele cafajeste, coitadinha nem sei como ela agüentou por tanto tempo um marido prolixo e sem-vergonha.  
Cada palavra tinha o feito de mil facadas em seu âmago. Será que havia sido tão ruim assim para Sakura? Sabia que falhara como marido e como pai... mas nunca se julgara de maneira tão fria e cruel. Maltratara Sakura a ponto de matar de seu filho? Eram tantas perguntas que já o estava enlouquecendo. Pegando a carteira deixou pagou a conta e saiu em disparada... Já não agüentava ser julgado com tamanha força, e o pior era que não tinha como se defende, os seus atos já eram seus piores inimigos.

(O)(O)(O)(O)

Andava a esmo pelas ruas. Carregava um peso em sua calça e seu bolso, em seu coração. Sentado num banco qualquer, Shoran abriu a carta que seu advogado lhe dera assim assinara o divorcio. Não tivera coragem de abri, pois era ali que tinha as últimas palavras de Sakura para ele... E o medo de lê-la era pior do que incerteza do amanhã.  
Sakura olhava vagamente para as estrelas, não enxergava nada a não ser vazio de sua alma. Não para perda de seu suposto homem da sua vida, e sim pela a morte de seu bebê. Daria tudo para tê-lo de volta a seu ventre, de poder acariciá-lo, de sentir ele se mexer e ter a certeza de que ele estava vivo e saudável. Odiava Shoran por ter matado o filho de ambos, se odiava por ter sido tão boba e acreditado num amor de mentira que sua existia em suas fantasias de adolescente.  
-Sakura...você está bem querida?-perguntou Matt afetuoso.  
Não gostava de vê-la quieta e depressiva. Fazia de tudo para trazer a garota sorridente que um dia conhecera. Mas todos os seus planos fracassavam. Sabia que não era por saudades de Shoran ou por amor a aquele homem, mas sim pela a dor de ter perdido um filho. Sentia aflição dela ao ver uma das empregada grávida. Sabia que ela antes de tudo queria ter tido aquele nenê, não por amor a Shoran, mas sim para sua felicidade.  
-Sim...-falou ela ainda absorta em seus pensamentos.-Contemplo as estrelas para ver se um dia voltarei a ter esperanças nesse mundo.  
-Você nunca terá certeza se nunca tenta a volta a viver, Sakura.-falou triste.-Cada vez que se fecha em seu mundo mais fica distante da realidade de seu coração.  
-Como queria ter tido aquele bebê, Matt.-falou com a voz embargada.-Ele seria a minha força para continuar vivendo...  
-Sakura, você saiu do inferno que era sua vida. Pense sempre que essa criança não era para ser...  
-Minha...-completou conformada.-Eu sei disso...eu sempre soube disso, mas nunca, nunca queria tê-la perdido...  
-Não é fácil perde algo que mal conhecemos, querida, mas cabe a você honra a memória de seu filho e ser feliz não por seu ex-marido e sim para o seu filho.-falou beijando a sua testa.- Afinal é jovem e pode ter outros filhos...  
-Nunca...nunca mais vou quere sofre a angustia de amar e perde novamente.-falou ela desesperada.  
-Nunca se sabe da nossa sina... mas sei que será muito feliz.  
"Eu irei encarregar que seja, minha querida", completou esperançosos. Há três meses atrás não tinha esperanças de se liberta daquele amor, mas agora tinha a certeza de que ela seria sua...apenas sua. Não existira nenhum fantasma para persegui-la em seus sonhos, pois ele estaria ali para protegê-la.

oooooooo

O apartamento estava vazio... Não restava mais nada a não ser suas roupas e um sofá velho, onde repousava incansável durante os dias...os meses que passavam. Ele não mais ligava para o tempo. Os segundos e os milésimos eram seus piores inimigos.  
Pálido, magro, os cabelos grandes demais, e barba por fazer a sete meses denunciavam que estava com depressão. Não era par menos havia perdido tudo na sua vida e não tinha mais forças para recomeça.  
Recomeçar para que? Se não tinha mais motivo para se reerguer... O último golpe acabara de recebe. Sakura havia se casado com Matt... Justo Matt seu melhor amigo agora lhe roubava a mulher sem ao menos esperar.  
Ela estava perdida para ele...Justo ele que agora precisava tanto dela.  
O que deveria fazer agora, pensou olhando para papel amarelado que o perseguia durante os meses de solidão... Agora sabia que amava, Sakura, mas era tarde demais...

oooooooo

"O que eu deveria fazer?", bem você escolhe  
Ela era feliz! Tinha que esquecer o passado e seguir em frente, não apenas por ela, mas também por Matt e tudo o que ele lhe dera na Austrália. Graças a ele recuperara a vontade de viver, de ser feliz e de fazer alguém feliz.  
Matt era oposto de Shoran...sempre preocupado e prestativo, e não se cansava de lhe dizer que amava com loucura, e que a desejava nos momentos menos propício para aquilo. Ele a tratava como ser humano antes de tudo, e era tolerante com os seus medos... Sempre que estava próxima de um ataque ele sentava a seu lado e segurava suas mãos, e não a abandonava em nenhum momento. Ele era seu companheiro, seu amigo e seu amor. Nem em milhões de anos seria capaz de apaga as marcas da sua alma, ainda chorava pela a perda de seu filho, mas já não lamentava pelo o fracasso de seu casamento com Shoran. Ela estava livre para ser feliz pela a eternidade...finalmente havia encontrado o caminho para o seu verdadeiro lar. O lar que nunca mais a culparia por ser diferente...um lar que não a abandonaria quando mais precisasse.

Finalmente encontra a paz que sempre desejara.

ooooooooo

Sentando no sofá finalmente Shoran teve coragem de abri a carta. Depois de meses com medo da verdade sabia que aquela era hora de ler as últimas palavras da única mulher que amara e da única pessoa que magoara...

_"Agosto de 2004 Shoran... _

_não mais querido, porém amigo, embora não quero que não use nenhum termo para me descrever, pois não sou sua mulher e nunca fui sua querida e jamais serei sua amiga. E difícil para mim admiti que me casei com um estranho, um crápula que me usou da forma mais hedionda que um ser pode usar o outro.  
Não quero julgá-lo, embora sei que tenho esse direito. Não foi por sua causa que eu idiotamente me apaixonei por um menino que um dia você foi. Alimentei durante anos a fantasia do príncipe encantado, no qual o protagonista era você... mas na verdade você agiu como a bruxa velha e despeitada e me magoou de uma maneira que não merecia, pois nunca o trai e jamais duvidei do meu amor. Ao contrario coloquei uma venda em meus olhos para esconder a verdade que estava estampada em todas as capas de revista.  
Fui burra, eu sei... Mas hoje eu lhe peço encarecida que tirei minhas fotos da parede, e que nunca mais procure, pois eu jamais cometerei a burrice de entrega meu coração a ti... Shoran já não tem mais nada para você provar...o jogo acabou...Eu não faço mais parte de seu harém onde eu jamais fui à primeira esposa, e nem a segunda concubina.  
Não sou a palhaça da vez. Você colheu o que plantou, e isso é apenas um aviso, de que não quero nenhum centavo seu, e muito menos os milhões que seu avô deixou em meu nome. Não quero mais nada de você, Shoran, pois a única coisa que me interessava morreu quando dei entrada naquele hospital com ele morrendo aos poucos em meu ventre.  
Eu amei...eu amei, mas do que eu mesma, mas agora vejo o quando burra fui. Estou longe de você, e nem quero te vê. Fique com sua fama, com o seu dinheiro e com suas amantes... Pois eu estou feliz sem você._

_Assinado: Sakura Kinomoto..._

_Obs: Assim que terminar de ler essa carta procure meu advogado, pois ele o ajudara no resgate do dinheiro de seu avô. A fortuna dele não esta perdida...Afinal eu não sou uma ladra, e se um dia errei foi no momento em que aceitei em me casar com você._

_Sem beijos, ou braços...Um simples Adeus!"_

Chocado demais para esboçar qualquer reação Shoran deixou a carta cair de suas mãos. Nunca sentira tamanha dor... Em menos de um ano destruirá sua vida, e em vez de construí-la ao lado da bela mulher que tivera. Agora estava tudo perdido... estava tudo acabado.

O que faria agora? Ficarei preso naquele apartamento esquecido do mundo e reagiria... Afinal ainda tinha o dinheiro do avô. Ainda nada estava perdido...nada...

Sim, tinha perdido tudo...mais do que tudo havia perdido sua dignidade. E nada a traria de volta, pois era um ser vazio e desprovido de emoção. Ele morreria sozinho naquele apartamento frio. Essa era sua sina, e pior é que fora ele mesmo que escolhera.

Fim!

Finalmente terminei essa songfic. A principio na queria que Shoran sofresse no último capítulo, mas a música marcou muito, e como só escutava ela quando estava digitando o capítulo ficou assim. Pois acho que o pior castigo para um pecado é solidão.

Quando mais alto, mais o tombo dói. E isso aconteceu com Shoran. Pois só quando perdemos é que damos valor.

A música é linda. Quem já teve a oportunidade de escuta nunca a esquece. Uma balada romântica, como tantas, com uma melodia em músicas românticas. Mas o eu ninguém pode negar que ela é linda.

Fiquei muito feliz com todas as reviews recebidas. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda minha vida...

Um abraço: MeRRy-aNNe, Anaisa, Jenny-Ci, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Sakura Scatena, Warina-Kinomoto, Julia Yuri, Ana clara, Marcella e Camille Castle.

Espero muito mesmo pelas as reviews. Afinal estou insegura com relação a esse capítulo final. Eu nunca sou boa para terminar uma fic. Então, façam-me um pouquinho feliz, já que é tão difícil sorri (coitadinha da Anna).rsrs

Beijos!

Obrigada Por tudo!

Anna


End file.
